26 - Confrontations
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Joseph McCain accompanies Mark and his family back home, blows occur between Jason and Ned, and an intern from John Hopkins arrives with questions for Doc. Rated T for violence and intense/dangerous situations.


_**Confrontations**_

Cassie sat in the hotel lobby late Friday night talking to her husband's uncle, still trying to get him to change his mind.

"You have a family to take care of, I can't ask you to-"

"You three are my family, too, Cassie. Lucas and I may have our issues, but I can't let you return home by yourselves, Mark completely disoriented and confused like he is. Traveling with a baby is hard enough, then adding Mark's condition to that… no, I'm taking you three back home, and that's final."

"...Thank you. It would make me feel better having someone else there, just in case…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Joseph handed Cassie the cup of tea he had been preparing for her before sitting down with his cup of coffee. "How are you holding up? Really?"

"...It's hard seeing him so lost. But… but as long as he's here, I'm alright. ...I know he's struggling with not remembering anything or anyone. I hope once we get home, to things he's familiar with, that it will all come back. When it's happened before, it has all pretty much come back at once and I hope that happens again… but I also know it could be a very slow process or… it could never come back."

"You mean it's happened to this extent before?"

Cassie nodded and sipped her tea before replying.

"I wasn't there either time… he just told me about it later. He was helping some friends of his and he completely forget everything for a few days, then it happened on a cattle drive once."

"Does… does he like working the cattle with Lucas?"

"They both enjoy it. It's a lot of long days and plenty of hard work, but they both find it… satisfying… fulfilling."

"...How long have you known Lucas and Mark?"

"Five years… why do you ask?"

"...Lucas… has he ever… ever talked about his mother to you?"

"No, he hasn't…?"

"...Just old family history."

"...I don't mean to get in between something I shouldn't… but whatever happened between the two of you… I know Uncle Lucas wants to see your relationship worked out."

"What makes you say that?"

"...Several years ago, Mark was mauled by a wolf and that sent him into a seizure. He was unconscious for several days and Uncle Lucas and I spent long hours sitting in Mark's room, talking. He didn't go into details or talk long, but one day he did bring you and Dan up… he said he wished things weren't like they were… that the division between you was his fault and he wished there was some way to change it all."

"His fault?" Joseph incredulously asked.

"He said he would do anything to go back and change what happened "that day." ...Whatever it was, I know it wasn't just over your sister... and I know whatever happened… still shakes him to his core."

Joseph sat there for several minutes, not replying as memories plagued him.

"...Thank you for telling me, Cassie." Joseph stood as he went on, "We better get on to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Cassie nodded and started towards the stairs before stopping and turning around.

"I'll say this once and not bring it up again… but please don't just turn around and go back home once we get to North Fork. Uncle Lucas… he needs to resolve whatever this issue is with you. ...I think both of you do."

"...I'll think about it."

Cassie said goodnight and returned to the hotel room. She lied in bed with Daniel in her arms, hoping and praying Mark would recover soon.

Early the next morning, Mark, Cassie, Daniel, and Joseph boarded the westbound train. As they travelled, Cassie assumed Joseph was lost in his own thoughts as he stared out the window; however, Joseph found himself intently listening as Cassie told Mark about their life and family in New Mexico. He was surprised to hear that Lucas had not only remarried, but also had another child. When Cassie got to Rachael, she didn't give too many details, only explaining that she was a cousin living with Lucas and Milly. This raised several questions in Joseph's mind, but he kept them to himself.

They had a layover in Albuquerque that night before getting on the train to North Fork Sunday morning. When the train pulled into the station, Joseph was surprised by how deserted the town was.

"...Isn't anyone meeting you?" Joseph asked.

"No, everyone is in church. We were originally planning to slip in during the service, but I think it would be better if we headed to Doc's until Uncle Lucas can drive us home."

As they got off the train, Cassie watched her husband for any indication that he remembered anything, but didn't see any recognition in Mark's eyes. Cassie led the way to the doctor's office, and as they entered the building, they were all surprised to see a man and woman in the office, kissing.

"Jason!" Cassie declared, causing him to break the kiss and step back.

"Cassie… Mark… what are you doing-"

"No mind what we're doing, just what do you think you're doing?"

"It's not what you th-"

"Not what I think?!" Cassie demanded. "Unless something happened between you and Anna, it's exactly what I think it is!"

"Well… no, nothing has happened, but I-" Jason stopped as he saw the fire in Cassie's eyes continue to glow.

"How could you do this?!"

There was a long, awkward silence before Jason finally started to reply.

"...I think I better get Doc Burrage… I have a feeling my help isn't going to be welcome here."

"Don't bother getting Doc Burrage, we'll be fine," Cassie replied.

"But then why…?"

"Jason, I suggest you stop asking questions and get over to the church. You have a heap of apologizing to do and if it's not done by the time I see my sister, so help me…"

Jason nodded as the two started to take their leave.

"And Jason, not a word to my family that we're here."

As the door shut behind them, Joseph turned to Cassie.

"Weren't you just a little harsh with him?"

"He's courting my sister."

"And that woman…?"

"It certainly wasn't her."

**1MC1**

Lucas came in from doing the barn chores to find Milly in their bedroom doorway, leaning heavily against the door post.

"Milly, are you alright?"

"Lucas… I can't today. I can keep Lydia, but I just…"

"No, it's alright," Lucas replied as he walked to Milly and put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to rest. I'll take Lydia with me, and then we'll come back right after church lets out. Rachael and I can make lunch, so don't worry about that."

"But when Mark and Cassie-"

"I'm sure they had plenty to eat on the train." Lucas put a hand to Milly's cheek. "You rest, and I'll make sure everything else gets taken care of."

"Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas gave Milly a kiss before gently pushing her back towards bed. He got Lydia up and dressed before leaving the bedroom so Milly could sleep.

"Where's Aunt Milly?" Rachael asked when she came into the front room from the kitchen.

"She's not feeling well, she's staying home today."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you want to make breakfast while I hitch the team…"

"Breakfast is already done."

"Thank you."

As usual, the McCains were one of the last families to arrive before Reverend Graft began the service. Lucas kept waiting to see Mark and Cassie slip into the pew, but they never arrived. After the service, Lucas, Lydia, and Rachael waited inside the church as the congregation slowly dispersed.

"Waiting for something, Lucas?" Reverend Graft inquired after he had finished greeting the congregation.

"Mark and Cassie were supposed to meet us here after their train got in."

"Maybe they went on over to Lou's."

"You're probably right, I-" Lucas stopped short as she saw Cassie walk into the church. "Well there you are, welcome home!" Lucas greeted his niece with a hug. "Train get delayed? Where's Mark and Daniel?"

"...Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Cassie?"

Cassie went to sit down on one of the pews, Lucas and Rachael soon joining her. Lydia toddled over to Cassie and reached up for Cassie to hold her, and was soon sitting in her lap.

"He's alright, physically speaking," Cassie began, "But Mark hit his head on the trip, and when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything. I've tried explaining a lot to him, but he didn't know who he is, who I am, he didn't know where he lived… the only things he knows right now are because I told him. As soon as we got here we took him over to the clinic… I didn't want people coming up after the church service to say hello… he's confused, and I think he's really scared right now."

"What do you mean, "we" took him to the clinic?" Lucas asked.

"...We were in Enid when it happened. Your brother insisted on seeing us home."

"My broth… Joseph's here? In North Fork?"

Cassie nodded in response, seeing a wide range of emotions in Lucas's eyes.

"At the clinic, with Mark?"

Again, Cassie nodded before saying, "I know we usually spend the afternoon at Lou's, but I don't think it would be a good idea…"

"We weren't planning on going today, anyway. Milly's home not feeling well. ...I'll get the buckboard around to the back door of the clinic."

Cassie walked back to the clinic and told Joseph and Mark that Lucas was bringing the buckboard around. When they came out, there was an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say.

"Mark, this is your Pa, your cousin Rachael, and your sister, Lydia," Cassie finally said.

Mark hesitantly nodded and got in the back of the buckboard, soon followed by Cassie. Joseph handed Daniel to her and stood there, not sure what to do.

"...Joseph…" Lucas began, "...Are you coming out to the ranch?"

"...If that's alright with you."

Lucas nodded and Joseph got up in the front seat with Lucas.

"Mark, how was the ride home?" Lucas asked as he slapped the reins.

"...Long," Mark slowly answered. "Did Cassie tell you…"

"I did, Mark," Cassie quickly replied.

"Don't worry," Lucas assured, "Everything will be alright. Maybe if we get you back home and working the cattle, we can get Trouble to knock some sense into you."

"Trouble?" Mark asked in confusion.

"A cow that doesn't seem to like you too much," Cassie explained. "You usually walk away from her with an injury of some kind."

"Oh," Mark replied, letting a small, hesitant smile appear on his face.

It was a fairly quiet ride back home. Lucas dropped Mark, Cassie, and Daniel off up the hill before driving down to the barn. As Rachael and Lydia got out of the back, Lucas asked his niece to start something for lunch.

"Sure. ...Uncle Lucas, what do I tell Aunt Milly if she asks about Mark and Cassie?"

"Go ahead and tell her what happened… I don't know how long I'll be out here."

Rachael nodded in understanding before taking Lydia inside. Joseph and Lucas started putting the team away, nothing being said between the two. When they were done, the two brothers sat down across from each other, each waiting for the other person to say something.

"...Lucas, I don't blame you for Krissy running away."

Lucas looked up at his brother in surprise and confusion.

"What?"

"Mark said you thought I blamed you for Klarissa running away. I don't. I know… I know I said a lot of things in anger… I said a lot of things that probably sounded like I was blaming you for it. I don't blame you for her choice and I… I was being an ignoramus by being so hateful towards you and Klarissa. Deep down… I blamed myself."

"It wasn't your fault, either, Joseph."

"I know that, now." Joseph hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. "...Lucas… I… I'm sorry I wasn't on that stage. I… I should've been there, not you."

Lucas stared at his brother in disbelief.

"You… you're sorry? Joseph, that wasn't your fault! I was there, I was the one who couldn't protect her!"

"Pa had asked me to go with mother, but I didn't want to! I asked him to have you to do it, instead. If I had gone, you wouldn't have been shot and mother-"

"Joseph, you listen to me," Lucas declared as he stood, pointing a finger at his brother. "What happened on that stage _was not your fault!_ No matter who was on that stage, we have no way of knowing that the end result…" Lucas slowed, realizing for the first time that his mother's death wasn't his fault. "...It doesn't matter which one of us were there… because she… she still would have died…" Lucas slowly sat down again, then looked back at his brother. "...You… you never blamed me?"

"No, Lucas. My little brother got shot because he was on a stage I should have been on. ...I thought you blamed me… I thought… I thought everyone blamed me..."

"So all the arguments… all those years…"

"...I said a lot of stupid things, Lucas. But I never blamed you for mother's death. I… I never responded to any letters because I figured… I assumed that you were writing to… I suppose I don't know what I was expecting you to say… I just didn't want to admit that… that I was wrong and I could've been on that stage instead of you… I didn't want to face you."

"Joseph… that wasn't your fault. I'm glad you weren't there… with your big head, you might have tried something and gotten yourself killed," Lucas half-heartedly teased, tears in his eyes.

"Well I still don't know how you got yours to fit through the stage door," Joseph shot back before the two brothers embraced.

As they separated, Joseph looked at his brother and chuckled.

"I sure never thought this day would come…"

"Neither did I, but I'm glad it's here. I've missed you, Joseph, a lot."

"...So Rachael…?"

"Krissy's daughter."

"...What happened to Klarissa?"

"...Davis… Davis killed her in a drunken rage."

"How long has it been since…?"

"Just over two years."

"Davis in prison?"

Lucas let out a long sigh and explained everything to his brother.

"Lucas… I'm sorry I shut the two of you out the way I did."

"We all make mistakes." Lucas briefly paused before changing the subject, "Joseph, were you there when Mark hit his head?"

"We were all at dinner when it occurred."

"What exactly happened? Cassie didn't really say much about it."

"My son, Adam, was showing Mark his sling shot and dropped it. Mark bent down to pick it up and when he came up, he hit his head on the table, hard. For the most part he seemed fine at first, but then he started rubbing his head, and then he started stuttering before he passed out on the floor. He woke up the next evening and couldn't remember a thing."

"...How does Cassie seem to be handling it? I couldn't really read her that well on the way home."

"If something like that happened to Esther or one of the children, I'd be in a panic… but… she's handled it all fairly well. I know she's concerned, but it's as if… as if she doesn't care whether he has his memory or not."

"After the year they've had, I can understand."

"After the year they've had?"

"...It's a long story, for another time. Joseph, thank you for bringing them back home."

"I wasn't going to just leave the three of them to ride a train all the way back. Mark's been somewhat disoriented and understandably confused, and as I told your daughter-in-law, traveling with a baby is difficult enough."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"...I hadn't thought much about that… I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to stay. Perhaps two or three days… I own a law firm back in Enid and I can't be gone much longer than that."

"So, you did become a lawyer, after all."

"After years of study I managed to pass the bar. I married right before I started my practice… some time you will have to meet the family."

"I look forward to it. Dan said you have two children?"

The brothers spent quite a while catching up before Rachael said lunch was ready. Lucas walked Joseph inside and formally introduced hm to the rest of the family before walking up the hill to get Mark and Cassie. He briefly knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside the home. He found Cassie sitting in Mark's chair, staring into the fire.

"Lunch is ready down the hill."

"Thank you, but Mark was tired and laid down a while ago. ...I think I should probably let him sleep and… and I don't want to leave him alone up here."

"Do you want me to bring you something later?"

"Thank you."

"...Do you need some company?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I'm sure you want to spend some time with your brother while he's here… given… everything's alright between you two."

"It is," Lucas replied with a smile. "If you need anything, be sure to let us know."

"I will."

As Lucas left, Cassie went back to staring into the fire. She thought about the hesitant, frightened look that had been in her husband's eyes since he had woken up. She thought about how uncomfortably he had sat in the buckboard, avoiding looking at anyone. She thought about the way he had quickly made his way to the guest room once they arrived home. Whether he had done it on purpose or by accident, Cassie wasn't sure. She had hoped once they returned home, things would get easier. Yet Cassie was finding that they were getting harder… much harder.

**2MC2**

"How long do you have to be gone this time?" Anna asked as she walked Jason to the train station Monday morning.

"One week. Hopefully this is the last time."

"I hope so, too. I just don't understand how a hospital like Vendix can be so short staffed so often."

"They are the only hospital for hundreds of miles around… I'm glad I'm close enough to help."

"Me too… but I'm still going to miss you."

"... It's only a week, I'll be back." Jason hesitated before going on, "Anna, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know I wasn't in church yesterday. My sister had unexpectedly shown up on the early train and we got to talking in the office. Just as we were hugging goodbye so she could catch the next train, Mark and Cassie walked in. I think your sister got the impression I was kissing her and didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Mark and Cassie were at the clinic?" Anna worriedly asked. "Was something wrong?"

"I don't know, but when I asked Cassie if I should get Doc, she said not to worry about it. She was awfully upset, and I just wanted to let you know what the whole story was before she said anything to you."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm sorry Cassie didn't give you a chance to explain."

"It's alright, I would be upset too if I thought I saw what she thought she saw."

"Have a good trip," Anna said as they reached the platform. "I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

"Bye, Anna."

Anna stood on the platform and watched as Jason boarded the train. As the train pulled out of the station, Anna and Jason waved to each other before Anna turned to walk back to the office. Halfway there, Amos came up to Anna with a letter in hand.

"Are you headed to the clinic?" He inquired.

"I am."

"Would you mind taking this over to Doc for me?"

"I'd be happy to."

Anna took the letter and headed to the clinic. She headed back to Doc's office and walked through the open door before handing him a letter.

"Amos wanted me to give you this."

"Thank you."

A look of intrigue crossed the doctor's face as he read the letter.

"What is it?"

"Seems a medical student from John Hopkins wants to do an internship here."

"From John Hopkins?" Anna asked in astonishment. "Why would they want to come all the way out here? How do they even know North Fork exists?"

"Says here the young man grew up out west and this is the type of community he wants to eventually practice in."

"How long would he be here?"

"...Until May, when he graduates."

"Are you going to let him?"

"I don't see what harm it could do; after all, it almost seems like Jason is gone more often than not."

"Well he hopes this is his last trip to Vendix."

"I'm going to go wire a response. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright."

As the doctor left the office, Anna went to the medicine cabinet and started taking inventory. Seeing they were missing several different bottles, Anna made a few notes and waited for the doctor to return before asking him about them.

"Have you given any of these to any patients recently?" Anna asked as she handed Doc Burrage the list.

"No, but maybe Jason took some with him."

"No, I packed his medical bag…"

"The cabinet was locked, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but someone could have found the key or picked the lock…"

Doc Burrage sighed as he shook his head.

"Well I can-" Doc was interrupted by a patient coming into the office. "Matt, good to see you. I hope you're just here for a friendly visit."

"No," the man replied grumpily. "I have… a problem…"

"Well what kind?"

"...The kind to be discussed between a doctor and his patient."

"Anna, would you mind reporting that while I take care of Mr. Gregory, here?"

"No problem."

Anna said goodbye to Mr. Gregory and left the clinic, headed for the marshal's office. She walked inside to see Ned strapping on his gun belt before noticing the packed saddle bags.

"Ned?"

Ned turned around and greeted his sister.

"Well, howdy there, stranger. What brings you my way?"

"Unfortunately I think someone broke into the medicine cabinet. We have a couple different medicines missing."

"I'll be sure to tell Johnny before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take a prisoner to Artesia."

"Hardly a month from marriage and you're already abandoning your wife," Anna teasingly chided.

"Believe me, I don't want to be leaving any more than Helen wants me to go, but it's part of the job…"

"You be careful. I think this family has taken all the scares they can…"

"...Did you hear about Mark?"

"What about Mark?"

"Well Johnny rode out to the ranch last night as soon as we found out I had to deliver this prisoner. He wanted to see if Lucas would mind helping out some while I'm gone since Micah's down with a cold. Mark hit his head while they were on their trip and he can't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"What's the word… amnesia, he has amnesia."

"I heard what you said, I just… well why haven't they been to see Doc?"

"Is there anything Doc can do?"

"...I guess not. How is Cassie handling it?"

"Lucas didn't say. If I didn't have to leave I'd be over there right now."

"I'll ride out later this afternoon."

"Be careful, that long stretch can get icy."

"I know."

"...Maybe you should wait until-"

"Ned, I'll be fine," Anna chuckled.

"Just looking out for my little sister."

"Thanks. ...Well I better get back to the clinic."

"Alright. And I'll make sure Johnny gets the list."

"Ride safe."

Anna returned to the clinic for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon before saying goodbye to Doc and riding out to the McCain ranch. She knocked on Mark and Cassie's door before Cassie opened it and let her sister inside, greeting her with a long hug.

"How are you holding up?" Cassie asked as she shut the door behind her sister.

"How am I holding up?" Anna asked in confusion. "How are you holding up? I just heard about Mark this morning…"

"It's difficult, but… we're trying to adjust. Mark's been really tired ever since it happened."

"So he doesn't remember anything at all?"

"No," Cassie replied as she shook her head. "...What scares me is that this is lasting longer than it has before…"

"Before?" Anna asked in alarm.

"A few years ago this happened, but Mark was away from home at the time. I think at the most it's only lasted two days, but… he woke up Thursday and he's still as confused as he was then…"

"I'm sure it'll reverse itself."

"I hope so…" Cassie let out a heavy sigh before going on, "About Jason…"

"Cassie, it's all just a misunderstanding," Anna assured. "Jason's sister was visiting and he was hugging her goodbye."

"Anna…" Cassie hesitated, not wanting to have to be the one to tell her what happened in the office. "Anna… he wasn't just hugging whoever that woman was. He… Anna, they were…"

"Whatever you thought you saw, Cassie, you thought wrong. Jason is a very honorable, respectable man."

"Anna, I know what I saw. He was kissing her… and it wasn't on the cheek…"

"No, Cassie! The lighting was probably bad, it was cloudy on Sunday and-"

"Anna, if you keep telling yourself this, you're only going to get even more hurt…"

"How can you stand there and accuse Jason of doing something like that?! He would never do that to me, to anybody!"

"Anna, you have to believe me…"

"No, no, he wasn't kissing her! You saw wrong! Jason and I are in love and nothing will ever change that!"

"Anna, You may be in love with Jason, but if he's seeing other women behind your back..."

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you talk about him like this!"

"Anna!" Cassie called after her sister as Anna ran from the house, but it was useless.

Returning inside, Cassie sat down at the table and held her head in her hands.

"...Are you alright?"

Cassie looked up to see Mark standing in the doorway of the guest room. She slowly nodded as Mark hesitantly sat down across from her.

"...Was that your sister that was just here?"

Cassie nodded as she spoke, "...Anna's been through a lot and… and the last thing she needs is a man cheating on her. She's so in love with Jason… this is going to break her heart…"

"...What do you think it'll take for her to believe you?"

"...I think deep down she does, she just doesn't want it to be true. ...I don't know what to expect from Jason though. I thought he would take me seriously and tell Anna yesterday…" Cassie shook her head. "...I suppose that was a foolish assumption to make."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know if there's much I can do. ...The last thing I want to have to do is try and prove it to her. ...But I don't want Jason leading her on anymore… and even if he does intend to marry her, she deserves a lot better than this…"

"Don't you have a brother that lives here? Is there anything he could do?"

"Maybe… but… maybe I can get Doc to talk some sense into her if she doesn't come around. Doc's like a grandfather to her. Based on her reaction today… I don't know if she would take it any better coming from Ned."

"...So I thought you described your sister as quiet and reserved…?"

Cassie laughed as she nodded her head.

"She usually is… that might be the fourth time I've ever heard her yell in her entire life…"

"You care a lot about your siblings, don't you?"

"I do… we've always been close, but there were several rough years in our parents' marriage that brought the three of us even closer."

"I can tell… that you're close to them, I mean. There's this look in your eye when you talk about them."

"...Do you think you want to join the family for dinner tonight?"

"...I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I just… the man… my… my Pa… I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me. ...He… he was so… disappointed."

"Mark, your Pa would never be disappointed in you. This is all out of our control. We love you, and we would like the whole family to be together."

"... I'm sorry, just… not tonight, I'm tired."

Cassie looked at her husband as Mark stood and started walking towards the second bedroom.

"...You don't have to sleep in the guest room, Mark."

"I… I think it's better this way, for now."

"Mark, please…"

"I can't."

**3MC3**

Wednesday morning, Lucas drove his brother into town so Joseph could start his trip back home. They enjoyed the time they had together, knowing it could be a long time before they saw each other again.

"Joseph, I wish you could stay longer."

"Me too, but I have a family to get back to. But I'll be responding to your letters from now on, and I look forward to our families getting a chance to meet some time in the near future."

"Have a good trip, and be sure to tell your family hello."

The brothers shook hands before pulling each other into an embrace.

"You stay out of trouble," Joseph teasingly warned as he headed towards the train.

"I'll try my best. Bye, Joseph."

"Goodbye, Lucas."

Lucas stood on the platform and watched the train pull out of the station, thinking about all that had taken place.

"Lucas-boy, what brings you into town?"

Lucas turned to see Micah coming up behind him.

"Howdy, Micah. Glad to see you're feeling better. I had to bring my brother into town to catch his train."

"Dan come back for a visit?"

"I guess we have some catching up to do. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee."

Over coffee and cherry pie, Lucas explained what had happened over the last few days.

"How's Mark doing?"

"...To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. Cassie says he's too tired to come down for meals and I've been so preoccupied with Joseph… I guess I haven't really had the time to check up on him. I'm hoping he gets to feeling well enough so we can work the range together, I think it'll do him some good."

"Just be careful, Lucas-boy."

"Careful? Careful about what?"

"Just make sure you're not pushing him too hard to remember. You've been through it yourself, you know what it's like to be in his shoes. How's Cassie taking it?"

"She seems to be handling it fine. I know it has to be difficult for her, but she's staying strong."

"That's good to hear." Micah sipped his coffee before changing the subject. "I was over at Doc's and he told me they have a medical student coming to do an internship, all the way from John Hopkins."

"Glad to hear it, especially with Jason traveling as much as he does. Maybe if we get lucky, he'll stay on."

"What would a town of this size need three doctors and a nurse for?"

"I'm just thinking ahead. Doc's older than you are, and I'm frankly surprised he hasn't retired yet."

"I suppose you're right." Micah looked up at the clock before drinking the rest of his coffee and standing. "Well, I better get going. Nils has been helping out while I was down. I had better go relieve him."

"If you see Johnny, tell him I'm sorry I couldn't lend a hand."

"I'm sure he understands. I'll be seeing you, Lucas."

Lucas returned to the ranch and put the team away before riding out to help Tom with the fence line. To his surprise, he saw Rachael working out on the range as well.

"Rachael, what are you doing out here? I thought you were helping Milly with laundry today?"

"We already finished. Aunt Milly said I could could help Mr. Birch since you were still in town when he rode in."

"Alright then."

Lucas let Rachael help for a few hours before sending her back home. As the two men worked, they talked about plans for calving season and the cattle drive that summer.

"...So, are you leaving us after the drive or are you gonna stay on a while longer?"

"Mark and I actually had a conversation about that not too long ago. I think if you'll put up with me for a while longer, I might just stay put."

"No arguments here. ...Tom, I really am glad you decided to come back to North Fork."

"Me too, Lucas. I've enjoyed my time here and especially appreciated having a good, steady job."

"It's been our pleasure having you."

Tom stayed for supper that evening and helped Lucas with the barn chores before riding back to town. Returning to his home, Lucas joined Rachael and Milly in the front room. They all had a book in hand, but Lucas soon realized his niece wasn't reading hers.

"Something on your mind, Rachael?"

"What?" Rachael asked as she looked up.

"You haven't turned a single page since I got in here."

"I was just thinking."

"About…?"

"Well first of all, how much it would cost to get to Chicago for training with the Pinkertons. Then I was thinking what it would be like; in Chicago, in the city, and potentially actually working for the Pinkertons."

"We haven't reached a decision about that yet…"

"I know, but I'm just thinking. Did you know that Kate Warne was also a spy during the war?"

"Well thankfully we're not at war anymore," Milly commented. "And hopefully there won't be any spying for you to do in the foreseeable future."

"But do you know how many lives she saved?"

"Plenty, I'm sure."

Hearing the hesitancy in her aunt's voice, Rachael went on to explain, "...But of course, it's not all as thrilling as that. Most of it's things like thefts or tracking lost family members, that sort of thing."

"Well I don't know about the two of you, but I'm tired," Lucas interjected. "I'm going to head to bed."

Milly and Rachael followed suit, Milly soon in bed beside Lucas, braiding her hair.

"...I don't think this is going to blow over as easily as I thought it would…"

"It'll be alright, Milly. If it's what she wants to do, I think we should support her in it."

"If she wanted to become a bank robber, would you support it?"

"You know I wouldn't. But I really don't see anything wrong with her pursuing this."

"...I don't know, I still don't like it."

"You'll warm up to the idea."

"I doubt it..."

When Milly finished braiding her hair, she and Lucas turned down the lamps on their respective night stands. They both quickly fell asleep; however, Lucas woke in the middle of the night, hearing a noise outside. Slipping from underneath the covers, Lucas walked to the window and peered through it to see a light on in the barn. Putting on his boots and jacket, Lucas grabbed his rifle and left the house. As the rancher carefully entered the barn, he was surprised to see his daughter-in-law standing in front of BlueBoy's stall, petting the horse.

"Cassie, what are you doing out here? It's freeing!"

"...I just needed some fresh air… some time to think…"

Cassie gently rubbed BlueBoy's neck as she spoke, never looking up at Lucas. Seeing Cassie's stooped posture and hearing the sadness in her voice, Lucas stepped towards Cassie and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

Cassie averted her eyes to the barn floor as she bit her lip.

"Cassie?"

Cassie slowly looked up at Lucas before letting a few tears fall. Lucas protectively wrapped his arms around Cassie and held her for several moments before putting his hands on either side of her face and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and talk?"

Cassie slowly nodded and followed Lucas out of the barn. Once inside, Lucas made himself a cup of coffee and Cassie a cup of tea before sitting down across from her.

"Cassie, what's the matter?"

"...I knew this was going to be difficult, but… I… I didn't know just how difficult. I thought once we got home, he would remember… and everything would be alright."

"But?"

"...But he doesn't remember. And that's not his fault… but it's almost as if… as if he doesn't want to remember. He's not interacting with Daniel and only seldomly talks to me… he insists on staying in the other room and… and whenever I bring up him helping you on the range or going down for dinner… he just says he's tired and goes back to the spare room. I… I feel like he's giving up, and like he's not trying. ...And it scares me. Uncle Lucas, I love him… I love him so much… but I'm scared. I'm going to stand by him no matter what… but… but what if… what if he… never loves me again? What if he doesn't remember?"

"...I know it has to be hard, Cassie. I'm sorry I haven't been there more for the last few days. I'll talk to Mark and try to get him to interact with the family more. But you don't need to worry, Cassie. Even… even if Mark never remembers, he fell in love with you once. He can do it again. Give him time to adjust… give him time to believe that what we're telling him is true. As hard as it is for us to swallow… right now we're all strangers to him."

Cassie slowly nodded in understanding.

"...You've been through this before. What was it like, for you?"

"It wasn't easy…"

Lucas and Cassie stayed up a long while talking about everything. When Cassie realized the time, she said she needed to be getting back home.

"Cassie, you know I'm here anytime you need to talk."

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas. Have a good night."

"You too."

Cassie turned to walk through the back door.

"And Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"We love you. I love you. And while it might be lost somewhere deep inside of him right now, Mark loves you. Don't give up; give it time to come out."

"I will."

**4MC4**

Ned threw the remainder of his coffee into the fire, rolling his eyes at the prisoner tied up across camp.

"Would you quit that singing?"

"Hate to break it to you, Deputy, but there ain't no law against it. 'Sides, I want to give you a little something to remember me by." The man continued to sing, "Do you remember the path where we met long, long ago, long, long ago?"

"Give me a break…"

"Ah yes, you told me you ne'er forget long, long ago, long ago!"

Ned got in his bedroll and tried covering his ears to drown out the noise of his prisoner's singing.

"Then, to all others, my smile you preferred  
Love, when you spoke, gave a charm to each word  
Still my heart treasures the praises I heard  
Long, long ago, long ago…"

While trying to ignore the unpleasant sound of the prisoner's voice, Ned lied on the hard ground, thinking about his wife. Thinking about how much he missed Helen; how much he wished he didn't have to be on this assignment. He hadn't been gone a whole day and Ned was already looking forward to being back in his own bed, being back with his wife.

The prisoner eventually tired and the dessert was restored to its peaceful state. Ned was finally able to drift off to sleep, but it didn't last long.

Sensing someone next to him, Ned's eyes shot open to see his prisoner aiming his revolver at him. As the man pulled the trigger, Ned jumped up and attempted to knock the gun out of the prisoner's hand. Ned felt the burn in his arm but ignored it, realizing the man still had a grip on the gun. They struggled for control of the revolver, and after several blows from both men, Ned was finally able to get in a good punch at the man, causing him to drop the gun. Ned threw a right hook, driving the prisoner to the ground. Turning the man over so he laid face down on his stomach, Ned reached for some rope and tied the man's hands behind his back before pulling him to his feet.

"Get over there," Ned ordered as he shoved the man towards a tree.

The deputy looked around the tree where he found a knife laying on the ground. He kicked it towards his own bedroll before ordering his prisoner to sit down. Ned first tied the prisoner to the tree before handcuffing him.

"Careful, that hurts!"

"You tried to kill me, I'm not exactly concerned about being careful right now."

"Well you don't have to be so rough about it…"

Ned stared at the man incredulously before rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Parker, get some sleep. If you even think about pulling a stunt like that again, so help me…"

"I've got nothing to lose, deputy. You're just taking me to my funeral, and that's something I'd like to avoid."

An evil grin crossed the man's face as Ned shook his head and returned to the fire to tend to his injury.

"Hey, you ever hear of Charles Guiteau?"

Ned turned and pointed a finger at the man as he ordered, "Don't you even think about singing again."

"My name is Charles Guiteau,  
My name I'll never deny,  
To leave my aged parents  
To sorrow and to die.  
But little did I think  
While in my youthful bloom  
I'd be carried to the scaffold  
To meet my fatal doom…"

After he finished bandaging his arm Ned lied down, but sleep wasn't going to come easily; Parker had no intention of putting an end to his singing any time soon.

The next two days were long and exhausting. Between Parker's singing and being worried about him escaping again, Ned got very little sleep. The deputy was more than relieved when he turned the prisoner over to the sheriff of Artesia.

"You sure don't look like you've gotten much sleep the last few days," the sheriff chuckled as he and Ned sat down at the sheriff's desk.

"I haven't. He's been a handful. If you know what's good for you, you'll get a pair of earmuffs so you can get some sleep tonight."

"He a singer?" The shariff laughed.

"If you can call it singing. It sounds more like a cat being strangled."

"Bet you're looking forward to a nice, quiet night at the hotel."

"That would be an understatement."

"Well, I'll let you go then. Thanks again for bringing him out here."

"Just doing my job." Ned stood and shook hands with the sheriff. "Have a goodnight."

Ned took the horses to the livery before making his way over to the hotel. As he was registering, Ned noticed a familiar name towards the top of the page.

"Is Dr. Carr still around?"

"Depends," the clerk replied. "Who's asking?"

"Just a friend. He's one of our town's doctors."

The clerk turned the register around and saw that both men were from North Fork.

"He hasn't checked out, but I'm not sure where he is at the moment. He left the hotel this morning with Carrie and I haven't seen him since."

"Carrie?"

"She works over at the saloon. Come to think of it, that's probably where they are. The doctor doesn't like to stray too far from her."

"...What would you say is the… nature, of their relationship?"

"It's just about as plain as can be to just about anybody," the woman laughed. "I'm surprised they haven't been to the church yet, considering all the time they spend together."

"All the time?"

"Of course. He's out here for weeks at a time; but you know how some people are, afraid of making commitments. I will say, I think there was some sort of problem when she went to visit last week, she came back upset with him and wouldn't speak a word to him. Apparently that's blown over now, though. Young love… so sweet, so innocent…"

"Innocent," Ned scoffed as he took his key from the clerk. "Thanks for the room."

Ned went upstairs and settled in his room, giving himself a few minutes to cool off before he headed straight for the saloon. He walked inside and stood just in front of the swinging doors, surveying the room. His eyes finally fell on a man at the end of the bar, kissing a woman Ned could only assume was Carrie. The deputy slowly made his way to the bar and stood there, waiting for Jason and the woman to break their kiss. When it didn't seem like they were going to, Ned finally interrupted.

"Jason, you have about five seconds to explain."

Jason and the woman looked up; Jason jumping back when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"N-Ned… w-what…"

Ned grabbed the man's shirt in a fist before shoving him towards the front of the saloon.

"We have some talking to do."

"Jason?" The woman called.

"I… I'll be back, Carrie."

"Don't count on him being in one piece." Ned started towards the doors of the saloon, Jason slowly backing out of the building.

"N… now Ned, you're an officer of the law… you… you know what the laws are about… about assault…"

"That I do, Doctor Carr." Ned again wrapped Jason's shirt in a fist before pinning him against the wall of a building. "And there's nothing against the law about two men having a conversation."

Jason flinched as he saw Ned swinging a fist towards him; however, the deputy stopped just an inch shy of the doctor's face.

"It would be easy for me to slug you right now. Lucky for you, I'm on duty and getting written up on account of a scumbag like you isn't worth it to me. But my family will always come before my badge, so you listen to me and you listen good. If you dare step foot in North Fork again, if you so much as think about ever talking to my sister again, I'll have you locked up so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Under what charge?!"

"Oh, don't tempt me, Jason. I spent eight years studying law. I'll find something, and I'll make it stick. My sister is not a toy for you to play with." Ned let go of Jason and took a step back. "Get the picture?"

"Are you threatening me, Deputy?"

"This is just a warning, Doctor. Your one and only warning. We don't take kindly to trash on the streets of North Fork."

Without warning, Jason came around with a punch to Ned's left cheek. Ned returned a blow to the doctor's midsection before dodging the next punch and serving an uppercut to Jason's jaw, sending him backwards into the wall. After getting his bearings, Jason lunged at Ned, his right fist connecting with the deputy's left eye. As Ned stumbled backwards, he caught Jason's leg and pulled his feet out from underneath him. Straddling the doctor with a boot firmly planted on either side, Ned gave Jason one last punch, drawing blood from the man's nose.

"Is the picture a little clearer for you now?"

"...I never liked North Fork, anyway."

Ned walked away, shaking his head in disgust. He returned to his hotel room and got a good look at his developing bruises as he sat in front of the mirror.

"Anna…" Ned mumbled. "What am I going to tell Anna?"

**5MC5**

Mark opened the bedroom door, and to his surprise, found Lucas sitting at the kitchen table. He looked around for Cassie, but didn't see her.

"...Where did she go?"

"Cassie went down to help with supper. I thought it might give us a few minutes to talk."

"...About what?"

Lucas gestured for Mark to take a seat beside him.

"You. Us. Our family." Seeing the look in his son's eyes, Lucas went on, "Now believe me, I know right now this doesn't feel much like "our" family. But whether you feel like it or not, the fact remains that this is our family, and this is your life. Locking yourself away in a bedroom all day isn't going to help anything; it's just going to make you feel like more of an outsider. I know it's going to be hard at first, and we're all going to do our best not to push, but you have to put effort into this, Son."

"That's just it though… I… I don't know how. I… I know what you're telling me is true… I've seen the pictures, but… it's all so foreign to me. None of it… none of it feels like it's real. And I… I'm afraid…"

"That maybe you'll wake up and it won't be?"

"...How…?"

"I was in your shoes once, Mark. Actually, I was in an outlaw's shoes. Woke up after getting bushwhacked and was led to believe I was a criminal by the name of George Vale. Nearly got myself lynched… thankfully you were there and saved my neck. But it was a long while before everything came back to me. It was a scary time. But we got each other through it, Mark. And the family wants to be there for you. We know this isn't going to be easy, but it's not fair to anyone if you just sit in that bedroom all day. Right now you may not remember Cassie and Daniel as your wife and son, but that's what they are. Right now your wife needs you to try; this isn't easy on her. Now I'm not saying you have to act like nothing's changed or have to spend the night in your bedroom, but she needs you to try, Mark. She needs to see that you haven't given up hope, that you're willing to try and rebuild your life, even if the memories don't return."

"...But if I never remember, would she… I mean, really…"

"She vowed in sickness and in health, and she's going to stick to it. She loves you, Son, and I know you love her, too. You just need to open that part of yourself up again."

"...So what exactly did you have in mind for me to… "try"?"

"I figured we could start with our usual family dinner. Then we'll see about you riding the range tomorrow, if you're up for it."

"...So how many head of cattle do we run?"

Lucas and Mark discussed the ranch for a while before walking down the hill for supper. Though he was still hesitant, Cassie was happy to see that there seemed to be some relief in her husband's eyes.

Mark stayed fairly quiet over dinner, but asked a few questions here and there. When Cassie, Milly, and Rachael started clearing the table, Lucas took Daniel from Cassie and handed him to Mark before picking up Lydia.

"We best get out of their way, Mark," Lucas said as he led the way to the front room.

Lucas intentionally sat down and began reading to Lydia, leaving Mark to gradually begin to interact with his son. It was a slow start, but eventually Lucas saw Mark playing with Daniel and making faces at him.

After the kitchen was clean, Rachael challenged Mark to a game of checkers, which she quickly found herself losing. One game turned into two, and then three before Rachael finally admitted her defeat.

"Well one thing's for sure," she remarked. "You certainly didn't forget how to play checkers…"

"...Guess not."

"Mark, we better get to the chores," Lucas said as he started to put on his hat and coat.

Mark followed suit and before long father and son were finishing up the evening chores. After they were done, Lucas asked Mark to help him carry a crib into the house.

"Well sure, but why was it out here in the first place?"

"I was building it for your sister."

"Oh."

"She's twice the escape artist you were at that age."

As they situated the crib in Lydia's room, Mark noticed a picture of a woman on the wall. Only thing was, Mark knew it wasn't a picture of any of the women that lived on the ranch.

"Who's that?"

Lucas looked up to see Mark looking at a picture of Margaret.

"That's your mother," Lucas replied as he put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "She died when you were six."

"...Sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize; it's always good to remember."

"...How did she die?"

"There was a smallpox epidemic in the area we lived in. She took sick and… and she wasn't able to pull through."

"So, your wife… what do I call her?"

"You've called Milly "Ma" since the day we got married. Milly has been someone special to both of us for a long time."

"Mark?" Cassie called as she entered the room. "Daniel's getting fussy and I'm getting tired, I'm going to take him up the hill for the night."

"We were just finishing up," Lucas stated. "Mark, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Alright." Mark nodded his head before the couple said goodnight and went home.

Mark sat in the sitting room that night, well after Cassie had retired. He finally got up and grabbed the Bible that had been sitting on the fireplace mantel before returning his chair. He opened it where several sheets of paper had been tucked inside the book. He noticed the dates on them; December thirty-first of the last three years. He was disturbed and alarmed by several of the items listed on the paper… yet at the same time, Mark realized this was a family that wasn't going to give up on him, and he wasn't going to give up on them, either.

The next morning, Mark and Lucas set out to check the herd. As the day went on, Lucas was pleased to see how comfortable his son seemed to be working. Conversation between them slowly progressed, Mark asking more questions about his past and their life and Lucas answering, sparing Mark the worst details.

As the week passed, Lucas and Cassie both were happy to see Mark's confidence and independence increasing. Though he declined staying at Lou's for lunch, Mark readily attended church with the rest of the family that Sunday.

Wednesday evening, Cassie and Mark offered to do the dishes after supper while the rest of the family relaxed in the sitting room. Mark accidentally splashed Cassie with soapy water before she playfully splashed him back. Mark retaliated with a little more and Cassie responded… accidentally getting Mark a little too wet. Mark picked up a glass of water and started chasing Cassie around the kitchen. Finally catching up with her, Mark wrapped one arm around Cassie to restrain her and moved the glass over her head.

"Mark McCain, don't you dare!" Cassie laughed as she slipped from his grasp.

Mark caught her arm as their eyes met, their laughter slowly quieting. Mark gently placed the glass on the table before slowly reaching out and putting a hand to her cheek. They slowly came together, a gentle kiss turning passionate before Mark suddenly pulled back.

"I… I'm sorry…"

Mark suddenly ran out the back door, leaving Cassie standing alone in the kitchen, tears in her eyes.

Lucas, Milly, and Rachael all looked up when Cassie came into the front room, bursting into tears.

"Uncle Lucas, please, talk to him!"

Lucas took two long strides towards his daughter-in-law and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened, Cassie?"

Trying to stop her tears, Cassie explained what had happened in the kitchen.

"I don't understand, Uncle Lucas," she continued to cry. "Why doesn't he want me anymore?"

"That's not the case, Cassie, and you know it. Mark loves you; this… this just is going to take more adjusting to. I'll go see if he'll talk to me."

Lucas went outside and immediately saw the glow from a lantern inside the barn. He crossed the yard and slowly made his way inside to find Mark sitting on a hay bale, head in his hands.

"Your wife's inside, crying."

Mark looked up as Lucas sat down beside him, crossing his arms over his knees.

"What are you afraid of, Mark?"

"...I don't know. I… I want to kiss her… I want to fall in love with her… and I… I think I have…"

"But?"

"...For some reason it feels wrong… I know we've been married for a few years but… I've… I've really only known her for two weeks and… something inside of me… I just don't feel right being so… intimate."

"That's where you're wrong, Mark. Part of you may "feel" like you've only known her for two weeks, but the rest of you, the part of you locked up inside that head of yours, knows Cassie is the woman you love, the woman you married, and the woman you can share a kiss with without feeling any shame. Deep down, I think you're struggling with what we talked about before. I think you're afraid of becoming too attached; that you're afraid that you're going to wake up and find out it's all a dream. But you listen to me. It's not a dream and this is very real. You and Cassie have a whole lifetime ahead of you to spend together. But you can't keep running away from it and hiding. Like you told me the week you proposed to Cassie, you've got to start the "together" somewhere."

There was a long silence before Mark replied.

"...Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Cassie looked up as Lucas came back into the house.

"...Is Mark alright?"

"I think he will be, he just needs some time."

"Uncle Lucas, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just keep being patient with him, he'll come around."

Cassie slowly nodded as she stood and walked towards the kitchen door.

"I better finish the dishes."

"Let me help you," Milly offered.

"Milly, can I talk to you for a minute, first?" Lucas asked.

"I'll be right there, Cassie."

Cassie nodded and walked through the kitchen door. She took a towel and dried the floor before returning to the dishes, tears trickling down her face.

Several minutes later, Cassie suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and a gentle voice whisper, "I love you."

Cassie turned around in the arms that held her to see Mark standing there. He rested his forehead against hers as he went on, "I love you, and I'm sorry."

Mark slowly bent down and gave his wife a soft, gentle kiss. Cassie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, her eyes looking deep into his.

"Mark… if you're not r…"

Mark interrupted her with another kiss, a deep kiss that remained unbroken for, what seemed to them, a beautiful eternity.

**6MC6**

"I'm looking for Doctor Burrage...?"

Anna looked up from the desk to see a man she assumed to be in his mid thirties standing in the waiting room, carrying a trunk in both hands.

"The doctor is out making house calls at the moment… can I help you with anything?"

Putting his luggage against a wall out of the way, the man approached the desk as he replied.

"I'm the intern from John Hopkins, Doctor Burrage should be expecting me."

"Oh yes, …but we weren't expecting you until later this week…?"

"I was able to catch an earlier train."

"We're certainly glad you're here, Mr…?"

"Please, Andrew is fine."

"Andrew, it's a pleasure to meet you." Anna extended her hand as she went on, "I'm Anna Osborne."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure, Miss Osborne. Or is it Nurse Osborne?" The man asked, noticing the stethoscope on the desk.

"Nurse, but please, Anna is fine. If you would like to get settled, Doc Burrage has arranged one of the back rooms for you."

"Thank you very much."

Anna showed Andrew to the room he would be staying in for the next several months. After giving him a while to get settled, Anna showed him around the office. They finished back in the waiting room where Anna showed him where the key to the medicine cabinet was kept.

"...And that just about does it."

"How long have you lived here?"

"...Just about five years now, but I did spend two years at nursing school."

"Do you like North Fork?"

"Very much," Anna answered with a pleasant smile. "At first I hated the fact that we moved here, but I've come to love the people here."

"We?"

"My family moved here when I was fourteen."

"This Doctor Burrage, what is he like?"

"He's a wonderful doctor, one of the best I've seen. Sometimes he can have a bit of a gruff exterior, but he has a soft heart deep down. Doc Burrage… he's like a grandfather to me."

"Is he married?"

"...I think he was, once, but he doesn't really talk about it, so I'm not exactly sure. Doc Burrage… he can be very friendly, but he's also very private about his past."

"So I suppose being such a small town, you don't get many visitors?"

Anna chuckled as she shook her head.

"Oh, we get our fair share. Cattle hands trying to break broncs, school children tumbling from trees, aches and pains of the older folks… life certainly isn't dull."

Andrew and Anna both turned as the door to the clinic opened, Doc Burrage and Ned entering the office.

"Ned, what happened?!" Anna exclaimed as she saw the bruises lining her brother's face.

"...I just got in a little disagreement with someone."

"It looks like it was more than a "little disagreement"," Andrew commented.

Ned and Doc both turned towards the other man standing in the office.

"Ned, Doc, this is Andrew, the intern," Anna explained.

"Ned Osborne," the deputy introduced himself as he shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you here," Doc said. "I didn't know you were arriving today or I would have met the train."

"Last minute change of plans, I hope it's no inconvenience…"

"None at all. It's actually perfect timing…" Doc caught himself before he went on. "...Anna, I can keep an eye on the office while I'm showing Andrew the ropes; your brother wanted to take you to lunch this afternoon."

"Don't you have a wife to be getting home to?" Anna asked of Ned. "I appreciate it, but Helen-"

"I spent the morning at home, I thought it would be nice for the two of us to catch up, it's been a while since we've had a chance. Besides, Helen is working at the hotel today."

"Ned, is something wrong?"

"Why? Does something have to be wrong for me to want to take my little sister out for lunch?"

"No, but you're answering a question with a question."

"You worry too much. Do you want lunch at the hotel, or not?"

"Since you're offering…" Anna answered with a smile as she grabbed her bonnet from the hook on the wall. "Thanks, Doc, I'll be back later. Andrew, it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Ned offered Anna his arm and escorted his sister to the hotel. They sat down and ordered as Anna asked questions about Ned's "disagreement." Ned tried to avoid the subject, but eventually ended up telling Anna he got with a fight with someone outside of a saloon. He finally got Anna to talk about other things, but as the meal drew to a close, he knew he couldn't put things off any longer.

"...Anna, there's something you need to know…"

"I knew something was wrong! What is it? Marshal Anker isn't re-assigning you, is he?"

"No, nothing like that…"

"Ned…?"

"Anna…" Ned let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his head and looked down at the table, then back up at his sister. "...After I delivered my prisoner, I went to register at the hotel in Artesia… and I saw Jason's name in the register."

"What was he doing in Artesia?"

"That's what I wondered… I asked the clerk about where he would be and… she said he was probably with "Carrie." ...Anna, what she told me… Jason has been seeing another woman."

"You're wrong, Ned. It's probably just his sister. She made a visit here last week."

"Anna, I went over to the saloon where the clerk said they might be and… I can tell you, "Carrie" isn't his sister. They were… Anna, they were in the middle of… a public display of affection…"

"What, so they were hugging? We hug all the time."

"He was kissing her, Anna. On the lips. Very passionately kissing her!"

"Jason wouldn't ever do that to me!"

Ned looked at his sister, surprised by the volume at which she spoke.

"...Anna, I'm sorry, but he did. ...He's the one I got into a fight with."

"You mean you punched the man I'm courting?"

"Listen to me, Anna! The sorry excuse for a man was cheating on you and kissing another woman in broad daylight! And you aren't courting him any more, Jason's never setting foot in North Fork again, I made sure of that!"

"How could you?!"

Anna got up and began running from the hotel, Ned calling after her.

"That went well…" Laura remarked as she and Helen came up beside the deputy.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"It had to be done… it's just a shame it had to happen to Anna. She was so in love with him…" Helen sighed.

"Don't I know it…" Ned shook his head before reaching for his wallet and giving Helen the money for the meal. "... I'm going to ride out to Cassie's ...maybe she'll have a better idea of how to get through to her."

Ned left the hotel and mounted up before riding to the McCain ranch. As he was letting his horse loose in the corral, Cassie came out of Lucas and Milly's home.

"Well, nice to see you, stranger. What brings you-" Cassie gasped as Ned turned around. "Ned, what happened?!"

"These are compliments of Jason," Ned answered with an irritated sigh. "I should've punched him again for good measure…"

"Jason? I thought you went over to Artesia?"

"I did. Jason was there."

"...Why don't we talk inside?"

Brother and sister walked to the house and entered the kitchen through the back door. When Milly asked her nephew what trouble he had gotten himself into, Ned only had to say one word before she understood.

"Jason."

"Oh dear…"

Cassie took Daniel from her aunt before the three of them sat down at the table. Lydia toddled over to Milly calling, "up," before Milly picked her daughter up and put her on her lap. Ned quickly explained what had happened at Artesia, and then that afternoon at the hotel.

"...I don't know what to do with her…" Ned concluded.

"I wish I could be of some help," Cassie began, "But I don't think she's going to listen to me, either. I caught Jason kissing a woman in the clinic Sunday before last and when I told Anna…" Cassie shook her head. "She hasn't spoken to me since."

"I'm sure she'll come around," Milly assured.

"I'm not so sure," Ned replied. "I expected Anna to be hurt, but to at least listen to what I was telling her…"

"I'm sure she has, just give her time. I have a feeling she's talking to your mother right now, and she'll probably straighten her out."

"It's so maddening…" Cassie shook her head as she sighed deeply. "I don't understand how Jason could do that to her. If he only knew how much it took her to even open up to being in a relationship…"

The confused look on Milly's face said she didn't understand.

"Missouri," Cassie simply replied before Milly nodded in understanding. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind…"

"Well thankfully he won't be showing back up here again, I saw to that."

Cassie looked at her brother with in a bit of surprise.

"He punched me first," Ned defended as he raised his hands, before changing the subject. "Speaking of injuries, how's Mark doing?"

"He still can't remember anything, but he's starting to adjust. He and Uncle Lucas are out on the range right now."

"Glad to hear that. Rachael out there too?"

"No," Milly began, "She's spending the night with a friend in town."

"Thanks for the warning," Ned teased. "I better get back to town, I'm sure Johnny's looking forward to getting off duty."

"When you have a night free, you and Helen need to come over for supper," Milly invited.

"We'll be sure to take you up on that. See you two later."

Ned rode back to town and stopped by the hotel to see his wife before relieving Johnny at the office. It was a quiet evening in North Fork, one that was very welcome.

It was just past ten when Ned returned to the office from doing his rounds. He set to tidying the office before sitting down to finish some paperwork. Half an hour had passed when Ned heard the door to the office open. He looked up to see his sister hesitantly making her way inside.

"Anna, what are you doing out by yourself so late?" Ned stood and offered his sister a chair before sitting back down.

"...Apologizing."

"Apologizing?"

"Ned… I'm sorry for the way I reacted this afternoon. ...You were just looking out for me… like you always have… and I had no right to yell at you the way I did or act the way I acted. Jason… he means a lot to me… and… and Cassie had already caught him kissing someone before, but I didn't want to believe it. Then you came back saying what you did and… I just felt so foolish… I felt so ashamed for falling for a man like that."

"Jason's the fool for breaking your courtship, Anna, and you don't need to feel ashamed."

"...You said this afternoon that he wasn't coming back to North Fork?"

"I wasn't gonna let him come back here after pulling something like that. Besides, I don't think anyone in town would welcome him as a doctor after what he did to you."

"...I am sorry, Ned."

"I hate to break it to you, Anna, but no matter how much you yell at me, you're still stuck with me," Ned replied with a smile. "Why don't I walk you over to the boarding house?"

"Trying to put off paperwork?"

"If I wanted to do that, I would make my rounds again. I'm just looking out for my little sister."

"Thanks, Ned, for everything."

**7MC7**

Sunday afternoon, the McCain family stayed for Sunday supper at the Gibbs'. It wasn't long after everyone arrived that Anna pulled her sister aside to speak with her privately.

"Cassie, I was wrong in the way I acted towards you about Jason. I should have listened, and I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I really am sorry."

Cassie stepped forward and pulled her sister into an embrace.

"I understand, Anna." Cassie stepped back and gave a small smile. "How are you adjusting?"

"...I don't know… it all feels so surreal. I… I never thought something like this would happen."

"If you need anything, you know Mark and I are always here for you."

"How is Mark doing? ...Does he remember yet?"

"No, not yet, but he's adjusting rather well. It was a difficult start but… he's getting through it." Cassie briefly paused before going on, "I heard the new intern arrived this week, how is he coming along?"

"He and Doc work together very well. It's actually quite ironic, sometimes you would wonder who's the intern with all of these new techniques Andrew talks about."

The sisters continued to catch up over the course of the afternoon. After the meal, Lucas caught Doc Burrage as he was leaving and asked if they could get some more medicine for Milly. The doctor gladly obliged and the two men walked over to the clinic together. Doc Burrage unlocked the medicine cabinet and handed Lucas a bottle.

"I really appreciate it, Doc," Lucas said as he paid the doctor. "I would've picked some up Wednesday, but Milly didn't realize she was almost out."

"It's not a problem at all, I'm glad you caught me before I left. If you need anything, let me know."

"I'll be sure to, Doc."

The doctor walked Lucas to the door of the clinic before making his to his private office. He stood in the doorway, watching Andrew look through drawers for a few moments before finally saying something.

"Can I help you find anything?"

Andrew stood up straight and looked at Doc Burrage, not voicing a reply.

"Sit down, Andrew. We have a few things to talk about."

The man complied as Doc Burrage took a seat at his desk. He looked down to see a picture of a woman and little girl sitting there before putting the photograph back in its drawer.

"Why don't we start with who you really are?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Well you're certainly not an intern from John Hopkins. When we first met I thought you were a too old to be an intern, and I see the way you work; you've been doing this for quite some time. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before he began to explain.

"Alright, Dr. Burrage. The truth is that all my life I had been told that my father was a drunk, a coward, and a no good bum. He had once been a doctor, a good doctor ...before he killed my sister. After that, things were never the same. He left us. My mother took in all the work she could; sewing, laundry, cleaning, living a miserable life just to support us. I grew to hate my father. Every night my mother came home well after midnight; every day I watched her scrub her hands raw I hated him even more. Despite my despise for my father, I couldn't help but be drawn to the medical field. I was going to be a good doctor, the best there ever was. I was going to save lives, and I was going to take care of my mother, which my father had failed to do. But last year my mother died. Peacefully, in her sleep. However, as I went through her things... I found diaries that seemed to contradict what I had been led to believe my entire life. As I read through the years of entries, I began to wonder if her grief turned what happened into what she believed had happened. ...I decided I was going to find… to find my father, find the truth. ...I explained the situation with one of my former colleagues and he wrote you about the "internship"."

"...Why didn't you simply tell me the truth?"

"Because I still don't know what to believe. I didn't want to be told more lies… I wanted to find out, for myself, what kind of man you were."

"...And what did you find?"

"A man… who loves his community. ...A man... who is a good friend to many. ...A man… who I might just be proud of to have for a father. Part of me can't believe you were all those things my mother had told me you were, but the question remains… why… why would a man like the one I've come to know, leave his wife and son?"

"Andrew…" tears streamed down the doctor's face. "Son… I have no intention of speaking ill of… of your mother. I loved her, more than life itself."

"Then why leave?"

"...Your mother left me, Andrew. I… I wondered, but I didn't… I didn't even know she was pregnant with you."

"You didn't... she left…" there was confusion and hurt written all over the man's face as tears burned in his eyes.

"Do you want me to explain?"

Andrew slowly nodded in response.

"...Early on in our marriage, your mother… she suffered two miscarriages. It broke our hearts… but your mother… after each one… she wasn't the same. She was eventually able to get pregnant again and carried to term, and your sister, Elsie was born. Your mother…" the doctor faintly smiled as he remembered. "She was so full of life after that… Elsie was her pride and joy. ...But then…" Doc's eyes became shallow and distant as he went on. "...Your mother took Elsie to visit some relatives. I was the only doctor within a hundred miles from where we lived and I had a patient recuperating from surgery, so I couldn't go. ...Elsie got sick on the trip home, and your mother just assumed it was some type of illness that would pass… but it wasn't. It was appendicitis and by the time they got her home and I realized what was happening… I tried to save her, but… she died on the operating table. It was like your mother died with her… she shut down and… and one day I came home from the clinic and… and she was gone. Andrew, at that time… the fact that your mother might be pregnant was something that had only briefly crossed my mind before she left for that trip with Elsie. After your sister died… I didn't… if I had known your mother was pregnant, I would have tried harder to find you, to help support and raise you… but at that point… your mother's grief had so warped her mind, she hated me. I loved her too much to try to fight her… I had to let her go."

"...I'm sorry…"

"_You're _sorry?" Doc incredulously asked.

"If I had known…"

"You didn't… Andrew, and I understand… I understand why you came under the pretenses you did…" There were several quiet moments before Doc went on, "I understand that I haven't been there your entire life. I understand that you may not… may not be looking for a relationship, and I can respect that, but…"

"You're my father… and a man I am proud to call my father."

Both men stood and walked closer together until they pulled each other into a long embrace. Doc finally stepped back as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"I love you, Son."

After several minutes of tears and joyous laughter, Doc set to making tea before sitting down again with his son, asking question after question about his life. The man had graduated from John Hopkins at the top of his class and had begun working in a New York hospital almost ten years previous, right after he married his childhood sweetheart, Alyssa.

"Any children?"

"Three. Thomas is eight, Meredith is six, and Theodore just turned three."

"...I suppose you're looking forward to getting back home…?"

"To the family, yes. To the city… Alyssa and I have never enjoyed the city. We've talked about moving, but… until now, we wouldn't know where to go."

"Until now?" Doc hopefully asked.

"You are down a doctor, aren't you?"

"...You'd be willing to just pick up and leave?"

"...Alyssa and I have been praying about what to do next for a long time. I don't really feel needed anymore where I'm at, and the city... I can already tell it's not good for Teddy. ...When I came out here, I had no intention of staying, regardless of what I found. ...Granted, I was mostly expecting what my mother had told me my whole life to be true… but I think this is the open door we've been praying for, and if you'd be willing to let me stay on…"

"It'd be a pleasure to work with such a fine doctor, Son. ...There just is one problem."

"...What's that?"

"I don't think the five of you are going to fit in that back room."

"No," Andrew chuckled. "I don't suppose we will…"

**8MC8**

Word quickly spread about Dr. Andrew Burrage and his plans to move his family to North Fork. With so many families having left when the mill closed, the community was excited to be welcoming a new family to town later that year. After two weeks of working at the clinic with his father, however, Andrew knew it was time to return home until he could move his entire family to North Fork. Doc and Anna both saw Andrew to the train station the day he was to leave, and it was a tearful goodbye for father and son.

"Have… have a good trip, Son."

"I'll wire as soon as I return home. ...I wish I didn't have to leave… but…"

"I understand. Besides, I'm sure those nursing classes Alyssa is taking will be a great asset to us all when you return." Doc looked at Anna and smiled as he went on, "Anna and I can manage for a few months, we've done it before."

"...I'll see you in June. Anna, it was a pleasure working with you and I look forward to working with you in the future."

"The feeling is mutual. Oh, and I almost forgot, this is for your wife." Anna handed him an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Just some things I thought she might find helpful as she packs up the house. I know moving from the city to a small town like this can be… an adjustment."

"Well thank you."

The conductor gave the last call as the train whistle blew. Doc Burrage gave his son one last hug before Andrew ran to catch the train. He looked back and waved one final time before entering the car.

Anna and Doc stood on the platform and watched the train pull out of sight. As they walked back to the clinic, Doc Burrage could tell something was on Anna's mind.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"...I was just thinking… if Andrew is moving back with his family and his wife's a nurse…"

"That leaves us with a nurse for each doctor."

"...But will you really need my help?"

"Of course, Anna. I don't know what I'd do without you. Besides, most of the time I'm sure Alyssa will be busy with the children. Andrew told me the only reason she's been taking classes is to stay up to date; it's been twelve years since she finished nursing school."

"Doc!"

Anna and Doc Burrage turned around to see Mark racing BlueBoy down the street. He suddenly brought his horse to a halt before jumping down from the saddle.

"Mark, what's wrong? You should know better than to be riding that hard, it'll jostle your brain."

"Pa sent me to get you, it's Ma, at the ranch. She collapsed in the kitchen this morning while making breakfast and she isn't waking up!"

Mark helped hook up the horse and buggy for Doc and Anna before the three returned to the ranch. When they arrived, Lucas met them on the porch before showing Doc and Anna to the bedroom. Cassie, Rachael and Mark waited in the front room with Daniel and Lydia as Doc examined Milly. Lucas anxiously paced the room as he waited. After several minutes, Doc looked up at the rancher.

"Lucas, where's her medicine?"

"In the kitchen; do you want me to get it?"

"Please."

Lucas left and returned with the bottle before handing it to the doctor. He looked inside the bottle before letting out a deep sigh.

"I was afraid of this…"

"What?"

"Lucas, this bottle is supposed to last a month at a double dosage and it's nearly empty. Milly's been taking too much and it's suppressing her system."

"What do we do?"

"Keep her hydrated and try to sweat as much out of her as we can. Anna, go get some water. Lucas, get that fire blazing and get me as many blankets as you can."

Two hours passed before a knock sounded at the front door. Cassie opened it to find Johnny on the porch.

"Nils said Doc was here, we need him in town; Mrs. Humphrey has gone into labor and there's something wrong."

Cassie asked Johnny inside before going to tell Doc about Mrs. Humphrey.

"Anna, you stay here," Doc instructed. "Lucas, I think she'll be alright, but we just need to make sure she stays hydrated enough. I'll be back when I can."

"Thanks, Doc."

Doc left the bedroom, said hello to Johnny, and was soon headed to the Humphrey's.

"How's Milly?" Johnny asked as Cassie entered the front room. "And what happened? Nils just said Mark said she collapsed."

"She's been taking too much of her medicine," Cassie answered. "I guess too much of anything isn't good for you…"

"Well we're all praying. I have to get back to town, I'll be seeing you all later."

The family said goodbye and continued to anxiously wait.

Later that night, Lucas entered the front room to see Rachael and Lydia curled up asleep in his chair and Mark, Daniel, and Cassie asleep on the couch. He faintly smiled at the scene before continuing to the kitchen, refilling the water pitcher, and returning to the bedroom.

"She seems to be breathing easier," Anna commented as her uncle sat down on the bed beside Milly. "And if you look at her face, it isn't as tense as it was before; I don't think her body is in as much distress."

Lucas nodded to acknowledge what his niece had said.

"...Anna, if you're tired, you can go lie down in Lydia's room."

"I'll be fine."

"Go get some sleep," Lucas encouraged with a smile. "I can watch her for a while."

"But Doc-" Anna stopped short as she saw her aunt beginning to stir.

Lucas grabbed his wife's hand and waited for her to slowly open her eyes.

"Milly?"

"Lucas…?"

Milly began to sit up, but Lucas put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down.

"It's alright, you rest."

"What time is it?"

"Just after one," Anna answered as she started to check her aunt's pulse.

"One… in the morning?!" Again Milly tried to sit up, but Lucas stopped her. "What happened?"

"You didn't want to take it easy and took too much of your medicine instead," Lucas replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Milly, the medicine Doc gave you is safe in moderate doses, but when you take as much as you did… it can cause a lot of harm."

"But… it wasn't that much…"

"It was enough…"

"How do you feel?" Lucas asked.

"...Tired… and dizzy… extremely dizzy."

"That should wear off in a few hours," Anna assured. "I think the best thing is just to keep fluids going through you and getting plenty of rest. Until Doc says otherwise, I think it would be best not to take any of your medication."

"Where is Doc?"

"Mrs. Humphrey went into labor and there were complications," Lucas answered before turning back to Anna. "Now will you get some rest?"

Anna nodded with a smile.

"Thanks. Let me know if you need anything."

Milly waited for the door to close behind her niece before turning to her husband.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Don't be," Lucas whispered as he started to get into bed beside her. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Doc returned to the ranch much later that morning, glad to see that Milly's condition had much improved. He gave strict instructions for her to stay off of her medication and her feet until she came in for a visit the following week. Lucas, Mark, Cassie, and Rachael all made sure that happened. After three days of bed rest, however, Milly had just about had enough. Rachael had been watching Lydia and Daniel in her bedroom while Cassie was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Lucas and Mark came in to find Milly finishing up cleaning the fireplace.

"Milly, what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning, and I feel just fine doing it. The four of you can't keep me cooped up in that bedroom for a week!"

"But cleaning the fireplace? You shouldn't be-"

"Lucas, I'm perfectly fine," Milly assured as she stood. "Three days was plenty of rest, too much rest of you ask me, and-"

"I didn't ask you, and you know Doc's orders." Lucas put his hands on his wife's shoulders and started gently pushing her towards the bedroom. "We'll let you know when supper's ready."

"Lucas, I…"

Mark chuckled as his Pa took his Ma into the bedroom. He entered the kitchen and saw Cassie working at the stove. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the neck. Cassie looked over her shoulder and gave Mark a quick kiss on the lips.

"How were things on the range today?"

"Uneventful, the way we like it. Pa says from the looks of things, more cows than usual are pregnant."

"Well that's good. I can't believe calving season will be here soon… before we know it, it'll be time for the cattle drive."

"How long do we usually take for the cattle drive?"

"It depends on where you and your Pa decide to sell the cattle each year. You usually don't go too far, so it's typically a two week drive."

"Well I'm certainly not looking forward to that."

"I thought you liked the cattle drives?"

"Well I don't know if I do or not, but one thing's for sure…" Mark gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure not looking forward to leaving you and Daniel for two weeks."

After supper that night, the family visited for a while before Mark and Cassie returned home. As they prepared for bed, something kept Mark quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Cassie asked as she crawled into bed beside Mark.

"I don't think so…"

"What do you mean?"

"...Does pumpkin pie and chocolate pudding mean anything to you?"

"Pumpkin pie and-" Cassie let out a long laugh as she nodded. "Our first thanksgiving together, you got chocolate pudding in my hair and…"

"And as I recall, that was after "somebody" shoved pumpkin pie in my face."

"As you rec... you remember?!"

Mark slowly nodded with a growing smile.

"It's fuzzy, but I think I do…"

"Do you remember anything else?"

"...No… but it's a start…" Mark drew Cassie close and gave her a long kiss. "A very welcome, wonderful start."

—

"_Long, Long Ago_," was written by Thomas Haynes Bayly in 1833.

The author of the song, "_Charles Guiteau_," is unknown; however, many believe it was penned by the assassin himself.


End file.
